


Anti Maker

by SGALOVER



Series: Rogue Child Service AU [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Horor Fic...maybe?, OC Meta - Freeform, keeping secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGALOVER/pseuds/SGALOVER
Summary: Something is changing people in Central City.  And not for the better.  Can the Rogues and the Flash figure out a fix before everything is shrouded in darkness?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, here we go. A brand new story inspired by my twisted brain and too much YouTube. A few things before we start, mostly because I'm not great at tagging.  
> 1\. Yes, I am shipping the relationship of Mick Rory and Caitlin Snow. I always sort of had a cracky obsession with this pairing so I decided to add it to my world. Not really sure how long the relationship will take to form. I'm playing it by ear.  
> 2\. I haven't finished writing this fic yet so updates will be sporadic.  
> 3\. I'm not really used to writing this sort of thing, all spooky and stuff, so if you have any suggestions on how to improve it that would be helpful.

Hartley runs as fast as his feet will carry him. He wants to look back, see if he's being followed, but he's too afraid he'll trip if he does. Right now he has to reach the HQ. He has to tell them all what he saw before...”SHIT!” a figure falls from the fire escape in front of Hartley. They land five feet away and he catches sight of glowing red eyes, “STAY AWAY FROM ME!” he turns and tries to run back the other way. Hartley lets out a scream of panic when long fingers take hold of his cloak, “PLEASE DON'T!” his cries echo through the night along with a peel of chilling laughter

\--------------BREAK------------

Len looks up when the front door opens. He raises an eyebrow as he watches Hartley practically shuffle through and close the door slowly behind him, “Hey, where are the groceries?”

“I didn't get them.” the voice sounds wrong somehow. Len gets up quickly, worried for his young teammate.

“What happened?”

“I saw something on the way there.” Hartley's voice still just sounds wrong. Len takes a few more steps forward, “Stop.” Len does. That tone sounded so...angry, “Don't you come near me.”

“Hart, you're starting to freak me out here.” Len tried to play it off like it's a joke, “Just tell me what's going on. I'm sure I could help.”

Hartley's finger is suddenly pointed at Len, “I don't need help from you!” his voice sounded venomous. Len is sure that if the hood of the cloak wasn't pulled up he would see a twisted expression on the young face. The vitriol in the words is enough to send Len back a step, “I'd be better off having never met you! In fact...I should kill you!” he lunges forward

Len is across the room almost instantly. Hartley is fast though, catching up with him quickly. Len is forced to dodge several viscous punches, “What the Hell is your problem Hartley!?” he snaps as he ducks another punch before kicking the young man lightly enough to send him back. The hood falls down, “Jesus Christ!”

Hartley's face is indeed contorted with rage. He's also got glowing red eyes, black veins on his neck, and strange black liquid oozing from the corners of his mouth and eyes. His teeth have somehow taken on a sharp quality. He looks like something out of a horror movie, “Stay still so I can kill you!” Hartley demands as he dives forward

Mick comes running out of the back when a lamp breaks, “What is going on?!” Hartley turns with a growl and dives at Mick instead of Len. Mick is too surprised to stop it from happening. The force and speed of the impact sends the larger man to his back. Hartley doesn't hesitate to start clawing at Mick's eyes, “What the fuck!?”

Len is quick to run over and pull Hartley away. The young man is distracted enough by his attack on Mick that he can't stop Len from pinning his arms to sides. Hartley doesn't give up though, his legs kicking like a wild horse. Mick is holding his face. Len can see a little blood but can't worry about that right now. His grip on Hartley won't last forever. He has to do something. Len sighs and does the only thing he can. He manages to charge straight at a wall. It takes two attempts before Hartley goes limp.   
Len puts Hartley down and then runs to Mick, “I got ya partner.” Len says softly as he pries Mick's hands from his face. There are deep scratches over both of Mick's eyes but the actual organs look untouched. A few of those scratches will probably scar. Mick sits slowly now that it's confirmed he isn't going to loose an eye.

“What the Hell is wrong with Hartley?” he asks in half concern and half anger at being attacked

“No clue.” Len pulls out his phone as he stands, “He went out for groceries, came back with nothing, and then tried to kill me with his bare hands while looking like a horror movie extra.” Len dialed in a number from memory, “Get him restrained. We're taking him to STAR Labs.”

“Why those idiot?” Mick asks as he starts looking around for something to tie Hartley up with

“They're the only ones who might know what this is about.” he answers as the phone on the other end picks up, “Hello Dr. Snow. I hope you're still at work. I have a patient for you.”

A short silence and then, “I don't have time for you Cold. I've got enough problems of my own right now. Just have Shawna stitch up whoever...”

“Afraid it's something a bit more serious.” Len looks down and examines the black streaks on Hartley's face, “What do you know that makes people bleed black ooze from their eyes and mouth?”

Another short pause, “Bring them here. I'll check them out.” he gets nothing else because she hangs up 

“We're a go.” Len says as Mick comes over with a length of rope and a few rags. Len raises an eyebrow at the cloth.

“For his teeth.” Mick explains without needing to be asked, “Those look sharp.”

“Good idea.” Len helps restrain Hartley and then carry him outside to dump in the trunk of a car. Safer then if he came too in the back of the van while they were driving. The last thing they need right now is a reenactment of Tommy Boy. Len starts the car and drives off, Mick next to him calling the others to let them know what's going on. Or at least as much as they know about the situation. 

The hope that STAR Labs would have a quick fix was ruined the moment they pulled up. Snow and Ramon were standing next to the front doors with a gurney and a large bag of medical supplies. Before Mick and Len got Hartley fully on the wheeled bed Dr. Snow was already snapping orders. Ramon was pulling a few things from the bag as Snow directed the two criminals to steer the gurney to the elevator. She examined Hartley from top to bottom before they even got to the main Lab area.

“He's just like the others.” she says to Barry as they enter. The kid is standing by the computers in his full Flash suit

“What others?” Len stays with Barry while Mick follows Snow to the Med Lab with Hartley 

Barry sighs as Ramon runs over to the computers, “Hartley isn't the first one this has happened to tonight.” Ramon is pulling up several images. Each one is of a different person. Age, race, and sex varies. The only thing they all have in common is the black goo coming from their eyes and mouths. A few of them look like they might be dead. One for sure is, a bullet hole right between the eyes, “People are going psycho all over the City.” Barry explains, “We've advised news and radio stations to make some announcements. Biggest thing is that we don't want anyone else getting killed because they can't control themselves.”

“I can see how that would be hard.” Len reaches up to touch his cheek where Hartley had managed to get a good shot in, “Hartley tried to claw out Mick's eyes.”

“Damn.” Ramon sounds equal parts horrified and impressed

“No one knows what's causing it?”

“Or how to stop it.” Barry confirms grimly, “The only way to stop them is to knock them out and keep them that way.”

“I might be able to help.” Len leans over and pushes Ramon away from his keyboard

“Hey man, boundaries!” Ramon snaps but makes no move to remove Len from his place

“Hartley went out for supplies earlier. He came back with nothing before attacking me. So at some point between the store and the HQ he was infected.” Len managed to find the street cameras without much trouble and after a few minutes he found exactly what he wanted. He started half way between the docks and the all night grocery. Hartley was walking along with his hood down and a pair of earbuds in. Len slowly fast forwarded. He paused when Hartley did the same just outside the store. Barry leaned over by Len's shoulder.

“We got a report from in there tonight. A woman tried to kill her manager.”

“Must be where they crossed paths.” Len let the video play at normal speed. Hartley had taken out his earbuds and was just staring at the store window. Suddenly he was moving into a side alley. Seconds later a figure burst out of the front doors of the store. There wasn't much detail to them. An average sized person in jeans and a green hoodie with the hood up. Despite the deep shadow the face was covered in there were still two glowing red lights shining through, “Just like Hartley's eyes.” they watched the figure follow Hartley into the alley

“That wasn't the lady from the Grocery.” Barry says before Len can ask. Barry takes over then, the screen flipping through several different cameras at super speed before stopping on the first one Len had used. Hartley was stumbling down the road with his hood up. Barry frowned, “That's after I'm guessing.”

“Looks like it.” Len stood up straight, “So it's a Meta?”

“Yeah.” Barry agrees, “A Meta with seemingly no plan other then causing trouble.”

“Nothing was taken?” Len clarifies

“Nothing.” Barry sends a look through the glass wall to their left. Len follows and sees Mick holding Hartley down. The boy has woken and started to thrash. The gag is muffling the sound but it's starting to tear. Dr. Snow plunges a needle into Hartley's neck and a second later the young man stills, “We aren't sure how to fix this yet.” Barry admits sadly

“I need to make some calls.” Len says as he turns for the door, “The Rogues need to go into lock down.”

“Will the kids be alright?”

Barry's question has Len pausing right at the door. For a moment he thinks about not answering. But the warm feeling Barry's question gives him makes up his mind for him, “They'll be protected, those that we can find. The word will go out after I make my calls. No one is touching any more of mine.” with that he leaves

\--------------------BREAK-------------------

Len sits next to Hartley. In sleep, face freshly cleaned, Len would almost think the kid was sleeping. Yet even unconscious there is still that hateful furrow on the young man's brow. Len tries to ignore it as he rubs a hand over Hartley's lower arm, “Come on kid, you're stronger then this.”

Len doesn't pause in his actions when he hears a throat clear. He appreciates the courtesy but he's not ashamed of his actions. Snow is back from wherever she had gone. She's got a new folder in her hands, “He's the same as the others.” she offers, “As long as we keep him under he'll be fine.”

“I'd rather he be awake and fine.” Len says tonelessly

“Yes, well...” she trails off and spends a few minutes fiddling with things around the room. She pauses by a a small sink, “We'll figure it out. Once we catch the Meta we'll have enough information to make a cure.”

“Any leads on that?” Len asks as he turns to face Snow fully, “I could have a few of my guys look in to something.”

Snow frowns, “We need the Meta alive.”

It's Len's turn to frown, “We don't kill anymore. It's part of Barry's deal. We don't kill unless it's them or us.”

“You've already proven that when it comes to protecting your family it's your instant solution.”

“Only when I don't need them any more.” Len turns back to Hartley, “I need this one alive, it comes in alive. One piece is debatable.”

A longer pause this time, “Is he happy?”

“What?” Len turns to look at Snow in confusion. The Doctor looks like she's regretting her question but is too stubborn to back down now.

“Hartley, is he happy?” she takes a step forward, now on the other side of the bed. Her face softens when she looks down at Hartley, “He used to work here. We never got along. And even though I didn't like him, I still pitied him. Hartley always seemed more sad then angry.”

“Life was hard on him.” Len says, gaze fixed on Hartley's face, “He took all that pain and made something with it. It's what we all did. We might not have come out the other side like society wanted. But we're together in that. It's important to know you have people on your side.”

“That's not an answer.”

“It's the only one I've got.” Len stands slowly and heads for the door, “I'm going for a walk. Barry has my number if you need me for anything. Mick will stick around.”

\---------------BREAK-------------

There are a few habits that follow Len around from his time in Prison. Most of them revolve around watching his back and the people around him. But there is one habit he's never been able to shake entirely. Len pulls the smoke into his lungs and let's it out with a tired sigh. He glares at the rolled white paper in his hands. Every time he found himself feeling useless he always ended up smoking. He knew he wouldn't finish the pack he bought. It would be in the trash before the end of the night. Right now though it just helped steady his nerves.

Hartley was in trouble and there wasn't thing one Len could do to help. The Flash team wasn't sharing information. Len had no leads of his own to follow. Even if he did he had no information about how the Meta's powers worked. It wouldn't do anyone any good for him to be infected. Another drag and another sad sigh. He hated this feeling. Had spent his whole life trying to never feel it again. But it always came back. Someone would always be in danger. It was how this sort of life worked. Len had accepted he was fighting a loosing battle years ago. That didn't mean he would stop.

Len paused mid step and looked around. He was in a small park down by the docks. Always a favorite for him because it was well lit and hard for any one to sneak up on him. The air felt wrong though. Len's eyes scanned the area and he spotted it. A shadow that didn't belong. He turned fully to face the spot, “Who's there?”

The shadow squirmed, reviling itself to be a crouched over figure. The shadows seemed to fall away revealing the person from the security tapes. Red eyes glowed from under a green hood and a voice echoed from all around, “Found you.” a childish giggle floated on the air

“Didn't know you were looking for me.” Len squared his shoulders and slowly reached for the phone in his back pocket

“Did you not get my message?” the figure taunted

Len glared, “No, I got it.”

“Good.” an arm raised, a pointed fingernail angled in his direction, “Then you know what comes next.”

“Why are you doing this?” Len's fingers moved in a memorized way. He always knew putting Barry on speed dial was a good idea. As soon as the speedster picked up the phone he would know something was wrong. Ramon would trace the signal and Barry would show up to be the Hero. Len just had to stall for time.

Another chilling giggled in the air, “Because it's what the world needs.” the figure spread it's arms wide. The sleeves fall down arms to reveal pale skin with spider-webbing black veins, “No one is honest with themselves. Hiding their darkest thoughts and desires from the world. They call those things bad, horrible, inhuman! But if that's true then why do we have them?!” gnarled hands curled inward and pounded down on a skinny chest, “I AM THE ANTI MAKER! I WILL SHOW THE WORLD THE TRUTH!”

“By making people kill each other?!” Len snaps back

“No. By making a lot of people kill each other.” a louder laugh this time, “If I get enough attention then more people will try to stop me. They'll be stronger and stronger. I'll free them all. The world will have to see it then. When their heroes and leaders are just like me, they'll have to see it!”

“You're nuts.” Len says bluntly

“Maybe.” the figure reaches up and pulls down it's hood. For the first time Len sees a face. He sort of wishes he hadn't. She's just a girl. Probably no more then 16. Her hair is black and mangled from not being combed. Her skin was deathly white. The coy smile on her lips was ruined by a mouth of fangs and glowing red eyes, “But you're about to join me in madness.”

Where the Hell was Barry!?

\---------------BREAK-------------

Barry sighed as he pulled off his mask. His face was starting to itch. He was walking across the lab when he noticed that Snart was gone. Caitlin was alone at Hartley's side, “Hey, where's Snart?”

“Went for a walk. He said he'd call you if he found something.”

“I didn't have my phone.” Barry walked over to the computers and picked his phone off the counter. He noticed he had missed a call only a few minutes ago. There was a voice message. He held the phone up to his ear and listened to it.

He was confused for a few seconds because at first there was just silence. Then he heard a strange voice, “Maybe.” a short pause, “But you're about to join me in madness.”

“Stay the fuck away from me!” Snart's voice snapped 

“Try and stop me!” an echoing laugh, the sound of shuffling feet. Barry heard Snart grunt a few times and then there was a scream. Snart's scream. Barry dropped his phone and flashed away.

Snart wouldn't have gone very far with Hartley in trouble. There were a few places around that were good for being alone. He struck pay dirt at the riverside park. Snart was standing in the middle of a group of lights. The area around didn't look disturbed. There was no sight of anyone else. Barry paused a few feet away, “Snart?”

Snart flinched, his shoulders giving a jerky motion, “Barry?”

“Yeah, I got your call.” Barry looked around, “Was it the Meta? Where did they go?”

“Away.” another jerk of shoulders

Barry was starting to feel very uneasy, “Snart, you okay?”

“I'm fine Barry.” Barry watched Snart stand up a little straighter and reach into his jacket, “I just have something to show you.”

Barry watched in shock as Snart whirled around, pointing a gun. Not his Cold Gun. A regular gun. Snart fired without hesitation. Barry only just managed to dodge it. Barry's stomach dropped as he took in the face before him, “Oh Snart.” familiar black ooze was just starting to fall from the corners of the criminal's eyes


	2. Can't be real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick isn't really sure if he can handle all of this at once.

This couldn't be happening. It had to be some kind of bad dream. He'd drunk too much again and he's having a nightmare. It happens sometimes. Any moment now the whole Lab will go up in flames and he'll wake up in a cold sweat. Any second...

“He's stable now.”

Mick starts, his eyes tearing away from the still figure on the bed. Snow is standing over by the computers. She looks like she wants to say more but is waiting for his reply. Mick doesn't give her one. He doesn't know what to say. His eyes drift back and take in the scene. The nerds have moved both Hartley and Len to the center of their main lab. The beds have been set up on either side of the stand where Flash puts his suit. They're both restrained and on an IV of sedatives. The black veins on their necks stand out starkly against pale skin and white sheets. It makes him want to puke.

“We'll figure this out.” Snow offers from her place on the other side of the room

“I'm sure you will.” He has no doubt they eventually will come up with something. But he also doesn't know what the long term effects of this weird infection are. He's learned a lot from Lenny. One of those things it to plan for the future. Like how this thing is going to influence them two days from now. A week. A month. Who knows what having this thing inside them for so long could do to them. And even after all this they still didn't know who they were looking for, “I need to burn something.”

“Excuse me?!” Snow asks in slight panic

Mick turns a glare on her, “I can't do shit right now. I need to burn something.”

“Then go do it.” she seems eager to have him leave

“I ain't going anywhere doll. Give me a room and some shit to burn.”

She glares right back at him now, “I'm sorry. What makes you think I'm going to let that happen?”

“You don't have to let it. It's happening one way or another.” he takes a few steps forward until he's looming over her. He smirks when she doesn't so much as blink, “The only choice you have right now is whether or not you want to choose the stuff I destroy.”

Something in the air shifts and for a single second Mick feels...afraid. A deep primal signal from the back of his brain telling him to run. That feeling vanishes instantly when an unfamiliar voice says, “Oh my, what have we here?”

Mick pushes that strange experience away and turns to face the new man, “Aren't you supposed to be dead?” he asks bluntly

“Oh, no. I'm from a different Earth.” the man says that with a smile while stepping forward, a hand out, “You can call me HR. And you are?”

“Bored.” he turns back to Snow, “So what's it gonna be Doc?”

A few more moments of defiance before her shoulders sag, “Follow me.”

\--------------BREAK----------

Mick lets out a sigh as the last of the flames dies to embers. The pile of ash before him is glorious, some things still popping to send gray flecks floating around. He wishes he could smell the smoke better but the ventilation in this room is sucking it all away. It made his flames smaller then he preferred but it was the only thing he could get. He turned to see Snow standing on the other side of a glass wall. She didn't seem to be paying attention to what was going on in front her her. Her eyes were lost in thought. The way she nibbled her lip indicated she didn't like what she was thinking about.

Mick walked over to the door of the small chamber and frowned when it refused to open. He thumped his hand hard on the glass, “Hey Snow! Let me...Jesus!”

Mick lept back as some sort of wave came out of Snow when she jumped in surprise. It wafted over the glass in front of him and suddenly everything was iced over. Snow looked panicked, her eyes wide with fright as she looked at him over the iced panels. Her eyes were glowing.

“Holy shit.” Mick whispered. He watches Snow start to move her lips and hands. It's obvious she's trying to explain herself, maybe apologize. He can't hear it though inside this room. A room apparently designed just for blowing stuff up. Awesome but soundproof. He held up a hand and she stopped instantly. He motioned to his ears and shook his head. Her cheeks colored with a deep blush. 

She walked over to a panel of some sort and pushed a button, “Hear me now?”

Mick nods, “Yeah. Wanna tell me what that was? Last I checked it was just Flash and the little nerd who had the Powers.”

A short pause, she looks slightly ashamed, “I haven't told them yet.”

“So it's a new thing?” he asks with a raised eyebrow. She looks away and nods, “That mean you can't control it enough to get the damned door open?”

This seems to be the last question she expects. Snow blinks at him for a second, “I...I've never tried to get rid of the ice before.” she sounds stunned at her own admission, “I try not to use my Powers at all.”

“That's bad for ya.” Mick says before he can stop himself. She gives a little tilt of her head, “The others get sick sometimes. If Roy doesn't let his eyes work than he gets headaches. Mark gets cramps in his hands. Shawna gets stomach aches.” Mick shrugs, “It's like not using a muscle or something.”

An amused tilt forms on her lips, “Didn't think you knew about medicine.”

“I don't. It's just common sense.” he motions to the door, “Wanna try getting me out of here now?”

She looks embarrassed again. Probably forgot he was locked in here, so distracted by their short exchange. A few cautious steps take her back to right in front of the door. She takes a deep breath and holds out her hands. They start to emit a sort of fog. Like smokey fingers the fog reaches out to caress the ice already formed. For a few seconds nothing happens. Then, slowly, the ice starts to thin. It isn't melting. Simply vanishing slowly into the fog as if it's part of it. After a full minute most of the ice is gone. Just as the door opens Snow falls to her knees. Her hands stop fogging over and she slumps.

Mick moves fast enough to stop her from falling on her face. Her breathing is heavy and she looks exhausted, a shine of sweat on her brow, “Good work Doc.” Mick say as he helps her stand on wobbling legs

“Please don't tell anyone.” her voice sounds so small and sad

Mick starts moving them for the door, “Not my secret to tell Snow. Just make sure you know what you're doing and don't get anyone killed.”

She snorts, “Like that would even bother you.”

“It would if it was one of my crew.” the rest of their trip to the break room is silent. Snow is asleep the second she hits the couch. Mick wanders back to the main lab area. It's empty now except for the two patients. Mick stands next to Len's bed and can't help a smug grin, “Looks like I got a special secret now too Boss. You ain't the only one who can help out a hero.”

\---------------BREAK---------------

Mick spends the night sleeping in a computer chair. He's awakened by that HR guy. The man's eyes widened amusingly when Mick grabs the front of his shirt and brings the stranger in close, “What?” he growls. He's not a morning person.

For a few seconds the man just stutters. He finally manages a single word, “Coffee?” it sounds like both a question and a plea for Mick not to kill him

Mick likes that tone. He pushes the man away, “Black and strong. And bring me some donuts.”

“Right, sure, whatever you want.” HR rushes from the room

Mick decides he likes this guy. Spineless ones always make good minions. Maybe he can get the guy to bring him some lunch later. Mick stands, stretches, and walks over to check on Len and Hartley. They look the same as before, asleep and angry. More black ooze had leaked out over night. Mick looks around and spots some rags next to a little sink in the Medical Area. After a short trip over he has a few damp rags to wash his friend's faces with. He takes extra care around the bruise on Len's chin. Mick's own eyes stung at the reminder of Hartley's attack. Once he's finished Mick puts the rags down and goes to the bathroom to look in the mirror.

The scratches don't look too bad in the light of a new day. He hadn't even needed stitches. If he was lucky at least one of them would scar. He always loved the look of a scar over the eye. He'd have given himself one years ago if not for the fact that Len would have known. Mick wasn't a poser anyway. He rinsed his face in cold water. Upon his return to the main area he was met with HR. The man was holding a large cup of coffee and a box of donuts. Mick ignored the man's stuttering and took the items for himself without pause. 

It was another hour before he was once more joined by Doctor Snow. She looked both shaken and strangely happy to see him, “Good morning.”

“Morning.” he offered her the box of donuts. She took one with a shy smile, “The couch treat you alright?”

“Probably better then that chair treated you.” she motioned to the chair he was sitting in

“Slept on worse stuff.” it was true. The chair hadn't bothered him at all. 

“Where did you get these?” Snow asked with a motion to the donut in her hand

“That dude from another Earth.” Mick said with a wicked grin, “I think I scare him.”

Snow actually smiles, “I wonder why.”

Mick is a little surprised. He's never actually see her smile before. It's an experience. He clears his throat, “So...you wanna talk or something?” he almost winces. How is that any better?

Snow looks touched but hesitant, “Not right now. I should check on my patients.” she puts down the half finished pastry before heading over to the monitoring equipment. Mick watches her for several silent minutes. Notices how careful she is with everything she does. How her eyes focus on the screens like Snart's do on a sheet of blueprints. It's a trait he's always admired in others. That ability to focus on something and see every part of it. Mick's mind is much too scattered for that sort of concentration. It's why he's the muscle and likes it that way. Seeing it in a woman, let alone a woman who looks like...

“I'm going to burn some more stuff.” Mick turns without another word. Snow had given him a run down on how everything worked yesterday before they had started.

\------------------BREAK-----------------

Mick checks in with everyone at noon. Flash shows up at 1 to say the city is quiet. The little nerd, who insists Mick call him Vibe for some stupid reason, says that the Meta might only be able to move around at night for some reason. The evidence for this was that the first reported infection came in just after sunset. Len had been infected just before dawn. Mick called everyone again. They set up plans to move all the kids out of town. Everyone was reluctant to leave Central with three of their members still there. Lisa was the most argumentative.

“Like fuck I'm leaving!” she yelled so loud Mick had to pull the phone away from his ear

“It's what you need to do!” he yelled back, ignoring how Snow was standing not too far away, “Lenny and Hart are gone for now! The Doc will think of something! Last thing we need is the whole damned team infected by some mind fucking Meta!”

A short pause on the other end. Mick recognizes the silence as Lisa building up her strength. She lets out a long breath, “You take care of them yeah?”

“Always Lisa.” his voice is soft and strong, like he used to talk to her when she was young. They don't say goodbye before she hangs up. He can feel Snow's eyes drilling into the back of his head. He decides to give her what she wants, “I'm the only one staying behind. Have to guard the Boss. Everyone else is leaving town until it's done.”

“I figured as much.” she walked over to mess with the monitors near Hartley, “I can make up a bed in the break room if you want me to.”

Mick tried to ignore the warm feeling that offer gave him, “Yeah, sounds good.”

The pause was short but tense with something Mick couldn't identify, “I thought for sure Lisa would be too stubborn to leave.”

Mick gives a hum agreement as he looks down at Len, “Normally she would be. But with Lenny down it's different. It's my job to make sure she's safe. Lisa knows that. She's just trying to make it easier for us both.”

“I never thought...” it's the sudden cut off that has Mick turning his head to look at Snow. Her eyes are wide, a hand over her mouth. She stopped on purpose, worried she was going to say the wrong thing. Mick just frowned and made a motion with his hand for her to continue. She hesitates for only a moment before saying softly, “I never thought about why Snart picked you.”

“What?”

“For the Heat Gun.” she explains, “I just assumed it was because of the pyromania. And that might be part of it. But it's something else. I've seen more of it over the last year. You've all known each other for a long time haven't you?”

Mick nods because he can't speak. Her tone is so guilty. Like she should feel sorry about asking. Sorry about wanting to know more about the people invading her space. It made Mick a little angry. He kept that down though when he answered, “Lenny used to be a skinny little runt in Juvie.”

She blinks at his statement, “Oh?”

“Yeah.” Mick walks over to sit in his usual chair, “Mouth too big for his size just like always. Son of a cop on top of that.” Mick closes his eyes and he can see that same kid in his head. Split lip, black eye, and a smirk that could get him the world, “He got into it with a couple big shots. Telling them how their whole contraband system was flawed after just a day. Was trying to make himself valuable. Just pissed them off instead. I decided, kid with brains like that, might be useful. So I saved him. After that things just happened. That was almost 30 years ago.”

“That's...amazing.” Mick opens his eyes and gives Snow a questioning look. She gives a sad little smile in return, “I can't imagine knowing someone for that long. I don't even keep in touch with people I went to school with.”

“Sometimes that's how it works.” Mick stands and heads for the door to the hallway, “Gotta run out and get a few things before dark.”

“Be safe.” she calls after him, though it sounds more like instinct on her part then actual concern 

\---------------BREAK----------------

It's five minutes after sunset that the first call comes in. Flash was already out on the streets, his team ready for the call. Mick would have suggested he do his own patrols but he had to be here. Had to make sure his family was safe. Didn't stop that familiar aggressive energy from thrumming under his skin, making him itch. It's Snow who notices his agitation. After a quick chat with Ramon the woman is offering him a place by the computers. A quick tutorial shows Mick how to flip through street camera footage. It helps calm him a little, makes him feel useful. He gives her a secret smile of thanks that she returns. Micks swears he saw her cheeks go red for a second. He doesn't dwell on it though and refocuses his attention on the screen.

After a few hours there are 5 more cases. There isn't much to see on the street cams. Seems the City had learned to take Flash's warning seriously. That made it even easier to follow the reports to a general area. Mick let out a cry of victory when he spotted the familiar figure, “Got him!” he ignores how everyone gathers behind him, even that skittish HR guy. Ramon calls Flash and tells him where to go. Mick watches intently as Flash appears on the camera. The Meta stops. Flash's voice come in over the speakers.

“Are you the one causing all this trouble?” he asks seriously

His answer is a chilling laugh, so childish but so wrong. Like those kids from horror films. The figure raises it's arms wide in welcome before it speaks. The voice is odd, echoy and deep, “Welcome Flash, to the end of the world!” more laughter, “I'm so happy you found me this quickly. I'll be able to make my point...faster.” a last little giggle

“And what is that point exactly?” Flash asks, “As far as I can tell you're just creating chaos.”

“Exactly!” The figure lowers it's arms and shrugs, “I'd try explaining it to you but it wouldn't do any good. Even the great mind of Leonard Snart couldn't grasp it.” Mick growls and Flash flinches

“So you knew who he was?”

“I know who all of them are!” the figure bellows. A strange cloud of shadows starts to form under the feet of the figure, lifting it up to float a few feet in the air, “People who hold themselves back! People who refuse to see what they're capable of! But I'll show the world!” the figure flies forward quickly

Flash is fast though. He's at the other end of the street, watching the figure turn and charge again. After a few more dodges Flash makes his move. He leaps off the side of a building and lands a punch. The figure snaps away from the shadows and flies several feet before landing hard. The hood has fallen back. A tangled mass of black hair is now visible. Everyone holds their breath for a moment and simply stares at the downed form. Praying that it won't get back up. That hope is dashed when the child like laughter once more drifts on the wind.

“That hurt.” the figure gets to it's feet and turns. Mick is sure all the oxygen in the room just disintegrated. She's young, really young. That just makes it all the more sad and terrifying. Her twisted smile takes up most of her face when she sees Flash take a step back in shock, “What's wrong Flash? Can't hit a girl?” she's lunging again. Flash only just manages to dodge this one.

“Guys, we have to do something.” Flash sounds nervous, “That punch nearly broke my hand. She's really strong.”

“Just make sure she doesn't get her hands on you Flash.” Snow says, her own tone filled with nerves

“Try sucking the air out of her area. If she passes out she can't hurt you.” Ramon suggests

“Alright.”

Mick watches as the Flash begins zipping around the girl. He starts wide and slowly gets closer to her. The shadows that had been gathering at her feet are tugged by the wind. Her smile is still in place but it looks a little strained. She falls to one knee and again hope fills the room. Once more it's destroyed when, with a mighty yell, the girl sends out a wave of shadow in every direction. The cameras all go black, Flash's comms hold nothing but static. For a full minute everyone is frantic. Mick is shifting through cameras. Ramon is trying to reestablish contact with Flash. Snow is monitoring the hero's vitals carefully for any change. HR is standing behind them all looking panicked and lost. Useless hang-around.

Mick's eyes widen when the cameras come back online. He flips through them again and lets out a growl of anger. Flash is zipping around the area, obviously looking for the girl who is no longer there. His voice comes back over the speakers, “I lost her. She just vanished.”

“She retreated when you started winning.” HR comments like it's some great discovery

“I'll keep checking the area. See if you guys can find anything about her from the footage.” the line cuts out

Mick can't take this anymore. He lets out a roar of frustration as he gets up. His hands griped the chair he had been sitting in and he hurled it at the closest wall. HR squeals like a little girl and backs up several steps. Ramon looks like he's getting ready to use his weirdo powers. Snow looks...so damned understanding. Mick's anger drains from him leaving nothing but empty space in the face of that look. His shoulders sag and he turns to head for the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill! I love you for reading! Show me your love with some kudos and comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little short but I felt it was best to end it where I did. Just felt right. Next update will be soon :)

Snow find Mick sitting in some random Lab. The place is like some sort of high tech race track. Probably for Flash to train with. Mick could give less of a shit right now. He's just glaring at a wall and trying not to fall apart. So close. They had been so fucking close. Now they're back to square one and he just needs to be alone. He doesn't explain any of this to the woman before barking, “Go away!”

She doesn't even pause in her steps as she walks over to the bottom of the ramp leading to the track. Mick is slumped against the doorway at the top. Snow only stops once she is standing right in front of him. Then she simply sits down and holds out a bottle, “Here, I think we could use this.”

Mick raises an eyebrow at the label, “You allowed to have that here?” he doesn't really care, he's just curious

“My boss never said I couldn't.” Snow replies as she opens the top and takes the first drink. She lets out a slight gasp but doesn't cough, “Man, Cisco is so cheap.”

Mick snorts and takes the bottle when it's offered, “You stole the nerd's booze?”

“He ate my Pizza Pockets.” Snow replies without hesitation

“Fair enough.” Mick takes a deep swallow and winces, “That is bad.”

“I know right.” she agrees while taking the bottle back, “But it's all I could find so it'll have to do.”

“Why the special treatment Doc?” Mick is genuinely curious. The last two days have been strange. Snow and he, the way they act toward each other, it was changing. And much faster then he was used to. Yeah, they had shared a few things. He knew her secret. That didn't explain why the woman who had wanted him dead 48 hours ago was offering him a drink. Or why he was happy she was.

Snow seemed as confused as he was. She fiddled with her hands in her lap, eye watching her own motions. Then she cleared her throat, “Because...things are changing.”

“I ain't turning hero.”

“I know that.” she's quick to assure him as quickly as he was to correct her. She's looking at him now. Her eyes so lost and searching his face as if he might lead her home, “But I...” she has to clear her throat again, “I might be turning into a villain.” tears are forming and falling before Mick knows it. She sits there looking so small. So afraid. But reaching out for hope. Reaching out for him for some bizarre reason. She takes a deep breath in through her nose and pulls from the bottle. The tears don't stop, “There's this other Earth. The first one we ever found. Ba...Flash said he saw another version of me. A version with these powers.” the bottle is starting to frost over, “She killed people like it was nothing. They called her Killer Frost.” the bottle is now covered in ice and her eyes are glowing slightly

“Hey.” Mick reaches out and touches her shoulder. She's so cold, even through the lab coat. He knows if he touches her long enough he's going to get a new kind of burn. He tries to ignore the thrill that gives him, “Snowflake, you still with me here?”

She blinks, the temperature rises, the tears continue to fall, “I'm sorry.”

“Come'er doll.” Mick pulls her into his lap. For a moment she panics, her tiny body fighting for escape. Then she realizes his touch isn't painful. That he's simply holding her close. Giving her something to ground her. She takes it. Slender fingers curl in the front of his shirt. She says nothing as she cries. When the tears end and she's just sniffling Mick speaks, “No one tells you who you are except for you. I learned that a long time ago.” her eyes, red from crying, are fixed in a gaze with his own, “Sometimes that person isn't good. Sometimes you got monsters inside you. But if you find other people like that, people you care about, than the monsters aren't so bad. They're still there. Just not as angry.”

“I don't want to be a monster.” is her face getting closer?

“I think you'd make a real pretty monster.” why did he say that?

“Caitlin, can you meet me in the Cortex? I think I have something.”

The sound of Ramon over the intercom had Mick and Snow jumping apart. Snow fell off his lap and landed hard on her ass. Her cheeks were flaming red. Mick was sure his were in the same state. He tried to ignore that as he got to his feet. He offered Snow a hand but didn't really look at her, “Come on Snow. Looks like the nerd found something.”

“His name is Cisco.” Snow says as she takes the offered hand up. Once she's on her feet she gives him a shy look, “And mine is Caitlin. Feel free to use it.”

Mick can't stop the smile from forming, “Alright Caitlin. Call me Mick.” he puts a hand on her shoulder and turns them both down the ramp, “Still not calling the nerd Cisco.”

\-------------BREAK-------------

As it turns out the Flash Team has some scary resources. Mick stares at the files zipping across the display screens in the lab. These are police files, the sealed Juvenal kind. There are also newspaper scans, medical records, and social media posts, “How did you get all this in two hours?”

Ramon looks far too smug, “Just that good.”

Caitlin snorts, “Yeah, cause Feli...Overwatch gave you her software.”

Mick thinks it's a little annoying when they do that. All it reminds him of is that Len is a stupid secret keeper. If Lenny knew the Flash's name then he probably knew every vigilante identity by now. Mick pushes that thought away to chuckle when Ramon pouts, “Seriously, where is the friendship here? Can't you back me up just once?”

“Focus guys.” Flash says as he examines the screens, “So her name is Clair?”

“Yup. Clair MacDonald. 16 years old and a mountain of trouble.” Ramon pulls up the newspaper articles, “When she was 12 her house caught on fire. It was ruled an accident. Until the same thing happened at the next house a year later. They sent little miss fire-starter to a mental hospital for a little while.” the medical files took over the screen, “They had her on some seriously heavy duty meds for a kid. Lots of therapy. Only one incident. She attacked someone at group therapy and...oh gross!” Ramon cringed, “She bit off the dude's ear.”

“And they let her out?” Caitlin seemed shocked

“They had to. Her parents ran out of money. They did supply the family with detailed instructions and a list of medications. Far as I can tell they never got her the meds.” Ramon pulls up the criminal record now, “They probably should have. When she was 15 she beat a girl from her school nearly to death. Apparently the other girl was teasing her. Clair followed her home from school and beat the crap out of her in an alley. There's still a warrant out for attempted murder.”

“They didn't find her?” Mick asked 

“Nope. No sightings in over a year.” Ramon confirmed

“Well she's back now.” Flash grumbles as he glares at the girl's picture on the screen, “I wonder if this is Alchemy again.”

“Who?”

The tension in the air shifts focus. No one is even breathing. It's Flash who says, “He's someone who's making Meta Humans.”

Mick glares. While that is an answer it's full of holes. The tension alone lets him know there is a boat load that no one is saying. Still, he's the outsider. He can't expect to know everything. Better if he doesn't. Mick still needs to know what's helpful though, “Anything else I should know? Stuff that might come up?”

Another long pause, “The people he's changing get dreams. Dreams of a different life where they have powers. Eventually they get the dreams during the day. They hear his voice and follow it to him. After they change they aren't the same people.”

Mick made sure he paid attention to that description. Once the Rogues were back together he would have to tell them. He was sure Lenny would flip his shit once he heard. Mick could worry about that later, “Fine.” he motions to the screens, “What do we do with this?”

“We try and figure out where she is based on old habits.” Flash says. The way he says it makes Mick frown. Kid sounded like a cop. Wouldn't that just figure.

“I might have a place to start.” Ramon brings up a picture of a large building. It looks run down and has a fence around it, “The Mental Hospital Clair was sent to closed down last year. It's abandoned and on the West side of town. Last two nights the first attacks have been on the West Side.”

“So we got a lead.” Mick says, drawing their attention, “Anyone got a plan?”

Silence is the only answer. Mick watches as their brains work. All of them making faces of concentration. Mick notices the way Caitlin's nose crinkles a little. Kind of like a rabbit. Mick blinks when Ramon speaks, “Flash could try throwing lightning at her. Maybe a few Super Sonic Punches?”

Flash looks slightly horrified at the suggestion, “I don't want to beat her up. She's just a confused kid. It's not her fault this is happening to her.”

“You don't know that.” Mick argues, “Yeah, this could be that Alchemy guy. Or it could just be a late bloomer like the nerd over there.” he motions at Cisco and ignores the offended huff, “Either way the chick is nuts. Has been all her life. Trust me. I know about that sort of thing.” he gives a quick little grin and lets the fire shine behind his eyes for a moment, “She ain't gonna stop unless you make her.”

“She's only 16.” Flash sounds pained

Mick doesn't back down, “Yeah, she is. And she's already put 19 people under her weird mind fuck. Two of those people are my partners. If you don't take this kid down than I will. With or without your help.”

“You can't!” Caitlin snaps, a real look of fear crosses her face, “If Flash can't beat her than what can you do? You'll just end up infected.”

“Maybe.” Mick admits stubbornly, “But at least I'm gonna do something.”

“No.” Before Mick really registers that single word the world spins. His stomach feels like it's going to come up his throat. He can't hear anything but a loud rush of wind, like from a jet engine. Then it all stops and he's falling hard. Mick takes a few seconds to stop himself from puking. A sound has him looking up. He's not in the Lab any more. It's some sort of tiny closet. Only when Mick sees the glass doors shut, Flash on the other side, does he really understand. He's in a fucking cell! Flash is looking down at him with such pity it makes Mick's stomach roil anew, “You're staying in here until we can fix this.”

“Like Hell I am!” Mick snaps as he uses the wall to help him to his feet, “I ain't just gonna let you lock me up. I got people to protect. Same as you.”

“You're going to get yourself killed or infected.” Flash sounds so frustrated, like he's had this conversation before with too many people

“Why would that matter to you?” Mick growls while pressing his fisted hands against the glass, “It's not like we're friends.”

“Because it's my job to protect the people who live in this City. Even the Rogues.” Kid looks like he's in physical pain when he says, “And they would never forgive me if something happened to you too.” with that the Flash turns and starts to walk away

“Flash!” Mick pounds on the glass, “That is a pile of bullshit! You let me out of here right now you hear me!” Kid doesn't even flinch as he turns the corner, “FLASH!” Mick hits the glass until his hands start to go numb. His throat and chest hurt from yelling. The doors don't even vibrate from his efforts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for reading!!  
> I hope you all enjoyed.  
> Don't forget to write a comment or drop a kudos to let me know your thoughts.  
> Have a great day!! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Mick doesn't look up when he hears the heels clicking. He keeps staring angrily at the opposite wall, his back pressed against the clear door of his prison. He'd heard the others talk about this place where Flash used to keep them. Roy had nightmares about it sometimes. He could see why. Mick closed his eyes and sighed when he felt eyes on his back, “What do you want Snow?”

A short pause, “So we're back to that now?”

“Seems appropriate.” Mick grumbles, “Since you've got me locked up.”

“That wasn't my call.” Caitlin argues

“You could let me out.”

“I can't do that.”

“Why not?” he's on his feet and facing her before he knows it. She looks stunned by his actions, her eyes wide. He glares, “Far as I can tell the Flash ain't the boss of you. Not like Lenny is for the Rogues anyway. You all do your own thing. You could let me out of here right now. But you won't.”

“Because it won't change anything.” her tone is firm and stubborn. Her eyes narrow into a stern glare, “The only thing you'll accomplish going after that girl is giving me another patient to look after. She's too strong for you to fight.”

“You don't know that.” Mick argues even though he knows it's probably true. But he's never been one to listen to reason.

“I do.” she says surely. Her gaze softens slightly, “You know Snart wouldn't want you to do this.”

“How would you know what he wants?!” Mick's anger is near boiling point. He gives that sweet face his worst grin, “Before all this you hated us. Which I guess is fair, considering we kidnapped you. Do you even remember that?” her eyes grow slightly fearful and she takes a step back. Though it's clear she instantly regrets the action it's also clear what it means. Mick chuckles, “Yeah, you remember. How we tied you to that chair. How I promised to show you your true self. Looks like that's coming out now whether you like it or not huh Snowflake?”

“Stop it.” she whispers

“I mean, after what you told me, it's a miracle your still around.” Mick digs deeper. His anger grows with ever word. The edges of his vision are starting to go red, “If I had found out that some version of me had killed people I cared about I would have high tailed it out of here. Probably be in the Arctic or something. But you...you stayed.” her eyes are closed now. Her whole frame is shaking. All Mick can feel is his rage. Something, something so small, tells him he's making a big mistake. But he pushes it away. More comfortable with the familiar feeling of primal fury. The feeling of fire in his blood, “Maybe you want them to die.”

Caitlin gasps as if she's been punched in the gut. Even doubles over slightly while taking another step back. For a moment her eyes glow that familiar white. Mick is pleased, if only for a second. Pleased that she might loose control. Maybe even attack him. She'd probably kill him. It wasn't like he could fight back while trapped in this dumb box. Then the glow fades and tears start to form. Caitlin says nothing. She just turns and walks away. Mick lets her. All the anger drains from him once she's gone. Replaced with a feeling he doesn't get too often. Guilt.

\-------------BREAK-------------

He's trapped in that stupid room for a three days. The toilet built in to the wall was a bit humiliating. It probably would have been worse if Prison hadn't taken away most of Mick's modesty. HR is the only person he sees after Caitlin's visit. The man is still fearful of Mick despite the fact the arsonist was locked up. At least the man has good taste in fast food. HR keeps Mick updated on the Flash's progress. How he's getting closer and closer to beating the girl with every encounter. How sunlight apparently weakens the Meta. How there is one last plan about to go into action. HR assures Mick that it will all be over soon. All Mick does is yell about how he wants out. Wants to help somehow to save his best friend. But after his declaration of war on the Meta they are reluctant to let him out.

When he finally sees the Flash again the kid lets him out. For a moment Mick stays in the cell. He just looks at the Flash with a raised eyebrow, “So what does this mean?”

“We caught her. She gets your cell.” he says simply

Mick walks out slowly and looks around, “Where is she?” he growls

“I'll bring her in once you're in the Cortex.”

“What's wrong Flash? Don't trust me?” he gives a wicked grin

The kid glares, “No, I don't. Not when it comes to something like this.”

“Whatever.” he turns to head down the hallway t the main Lab area, “Just get what you need and fix things.”

\----------------BREAK---------------

Mick glares down at Lenny's pinched face. The black veins have traveled up his neck and now spread across pale cheeks. Mick notices that Lenny and Hartley's nails have also taken on a sharp look, almost like small claws. He can hear Caitlin in her little room near by. She's been working for hours. Ever since they locked up the Meta and took samples from her. Mick had spent a little time watching the monitors after the girl was put in his old cell. Wasn't hard to figure out how to access that after the traffic cams a couple days before. When she was sleeping she hardly looked like a threat. Only when she woke and started throwing shadows around did that change. Mick had seen a lot of Metas. In real life and on the news. But for the first time he felt like he was watching a real monster.

It's that thought that has him turning to look at Caitlin through the glass walls of her tiny lab. Her back is to him. They haven't spoken since that visit in the Pipline. Mick's isolation had given him time to think. About the things he had said to her. How before then she had seemed to trust him so much. He had taken that trust and ground it in to dust under his boot. It made Mick's gut churn. Time to sack up and be a man.

It takes him longer then he would like to admit to stand at the doorway to her area. It's obvious by how her shoulders tense that she knows he's there. There are a million things Mick could say now. So many different ways he could apologize. But he's never been one for fancy speeches, that's Lenny's department, “I'm sorry I said what I said.”

She flinches at his first word and by the end of that small sentence she had turned to face him. She's furious, it's obvious. Her eyes are cold and fiery all at once. Mick tries to ignore the shiver that deadly look drives up his spine as she speaks, “Go away.”

“No.” he takes a step forward so he is now inside her area, “I gotta say this. Pay attention.” he looks her square in the eye, “You are brave. You are smart. You are strong. That's why you stay. That's why you fight. And that's why I...respect you.” he looks down at his feet and shuffles like a damned child, “That's it.” he turns and leaves, to worried about what he'll see if he looks at her face right now. He did what he could. It was up to her now.

Three hours later Caitlin screams. Mick is at the door to her space instantly, hand half way to his gun. Caitlin screams again, this time with a laugh mixed in. She is actually jumping up and down with glee. She looks at him with bright eyes and says “I DID IT!” and then she's right in front of him. Her arms wrap around his neck and she's kissing him.

For a half second Mic freezes. Then he's reacting. His own arms come down to circle her and he's kissing back. A blissful second passes. Then there's a rush of air and Mick's back hits something hard. He looks into angry green eyes on a face he's never seen. Considering he's pinned against the wall on the opposite side of the room he assumes this baby faced brunette must be the Flash. And he looks pissed, “What do you think you're doing?!” he growls

“Barry!” they both look over to see a blushing Caitlin. Her face is a mixture of so many emotions, both negative and positive. Mostly though she looks a bit distressed, “Let him go. He didn't do anything wrong.”

“I heard you scream.” the Flash, Barry apparently, argues. Though his grip on Mick's shirt loosens slightly.

“I screamed because I figured out the cure.” she explains, “I was just so happy and Mick was just standing there so I guess I...got caught up in the moment?” her cheeks are so red now it's a miracle her head hasn't burst into flames

“You...” Barry's hands fall away as he turns to face Caitlin fully. Mick doesn't move, “Okay.” he sounds like he's trying to push uncomfortable feelings away. A shaky smile covers his face, “But you figured it out?”

“Yes.” Caitlin lets out a sigh at the topic change. She motions back to her equipment, “I just need to make the serum. You can distribute it once I finish.”

“That's great Caitlin.” Barry walks over and gives the woman a soft hug. He pulls away and says a little more seriously, “I'll call Iron Heights and have them make up a Cell for our Anti Maker.” he walks out of the room while pulling his phone from his pocket

Caitlin and Mick catch each others eye. Caitlin is instantly blushing again, “About before, I'm really...”

“A great kisser? Yeah, I noticed.” he stops her before she can say anything she doesn't need too, “Can't say I didn't enjoy it.”

She looks away, “Oh.” a few moments of silence, “I guess it wasn't so bad.” she turns and goes back to her equipment. Mick grins at her back.

\------------BREAK------------------------

Mick is surprised when it only takes Caitlin half a day to once more emerge from her space. HR had brought her food on Mick's request. Under pain of death the little toad had promised not to mention it was Mick who told him to do it. She's holding two syringes in her hand, “Done with all the cures already?”

“No.” she says firmly while taking the cap off the needle and inserting it into Lenny's IV, “I'll finish them by the morning if I work all night. I just thought these two deserved the first batch.”

Mick's chest swells and he can't hold back a smile, “Oh yeah?” he gets up as silently as he can from his chair while Caitlin moves to Hartley

“It's only thanks to all of you that we managed to fix this so quickly.” she says without looking away from her work

“That it?” he's moved so he's right behind her

She stands and turns before giving a little gasp when she finds him so close. He reaches out and puts his hands on her hips. Caitlin looks up at him. Her eyes are swimming with so many emotions just like always. She thinks too much. Mick can fix that. He leans down and presses his lips on her own. Caitlin stiffens but Mick doesn't pull away. He's waiting for her to reject him. Push him away. It would be a fitting punishment for what he said to her. Then she's winding her arms around his neck and getting up on her toes so Mick doesn't have to lean down so far. The kiss becomes more. Their lips part.

“OH GOD!” They split apart and turn as one to see Ramon standing in the doorway. He's covering his eyes with both hands and looks decidedly pale, “Not enough brain bleach in the world!” he whines like a wounded animal

Mick looks down at Caitlin. He feels indignation rise in him when she starts to look ashamed. He turns back on Ramon and snaps, “Like it's any worse then you swapping spit with Lisa!”

Ramon's hands drop and he opens his mouth, apparently about to argue. But he pauses, his lips flap, and then he slumps, “But seriously?!” he motions between them, “Why him?!” the question is directed at Caitlin

Mick grins when Caitlin straightens and huffs, “I don't think that's any of your business Cisco.”

Mick barks out a quick laugh and lets his arm wrap around her slim shoulders. He pulls her to his side and kisses her head, “I like 'em fiery.” 

“I need to be anywhere else right now.” Ramon says before turning and fleeing like a little chicken shit

Caitlin dissolves into hysterical giggles while shoving her face in his chest, “He's going to tell Barry.” she says though the smile is clear in her voice

“Tell him what? That he found us kissing like grown ups?” that gets him some more giggles. Mick squeezes her a little tighter and says, “Just so you know, I don't expect anything.”

She pulls back slightly and looks up at him with curious eyes, “What do you mean?”

“Just that...you're a hero. Yeah, you got troubles. We all got our monsters. But we both have families to help us deal. Once you figure that out I won't be the only one who knows.”

Her gaze turns so sad. She reaches up with one small hand and strokes his cheek, “Is that what you think? That the only reason I kiss you is because you know about me?”

“Can't really think of another reason.” he admits

Caitlin gives him this little smile. Like she has some big secret that she wants to keep all to herself. She get up on her toes just long enough to give him a little peck on the lips, “How about, for now at least, we just be this. We can talk sometimes.” a wicked little smirk, “I'll pay you in kisses.”

Mick returns her smirk, “Sounds good to me.” 

\----------------BREAK--------------

Lenny and Hartley slowly start to show fewer and fewer signs of the Meta's influence. After only a day the black veins are gone. Their nails have returned to normal and they no longer leak that creepy black goo. Caitlin feels comfortable enough to take them off the sedatives. It's the last thing she does before going to get some well deserved sleep. 

Mick goes to the break room around midnight to get himself some coffee. He's distracted by her sleeping face. Somehow he ends up sitting in the chair next to the couch Caitlin is sleeping on. Her face is almost as fascinating as fire. So soft with sleep, not a care in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

“Mick?”

Mick starts when a hand touches his shoulder. He's holding a wrist out of reflex. A familiar squeak stops him from breaking it. Hartley's eyes blink down at him, “Hart?”

Hartley gives a little smile, “Yeah, it's me.”

Mick stands up and pulls the kid tight to his chest, “Don't you ever do that again squirt.”

The kid struggles and chuckles, “Come on Mick. I can't breath.”

“Let the poor kid go Mick. Last thing we need is our tech guy dead from suffocation.”

Mick does as he's told but quickly has a new victim, “Dumbass.” he mutters into Lenny's ear

“Could say the same thing about you.” Lenny says fondly. He indulges Mick for a few seconds before pulling away, “Not like you to fall asleep in a place like this.”

“It's been a rough week boss.” Mick replies, “You've been out for a while.” he looks back over at the couch. Caitlin is still sound asleep. Hartley is leaning over her, “Hey, back up kid. Let the Doc get some sleep.”

Hartley backs away with hands raised and whispers, “What do you care?”

“She's the only reason you guys are awake. Show some respect.” he motions to the door, indicating they should leave. They get half way down the hall before HR steps out of a random lab. From the look on his face he instantly regrets it. Before he can scurry off Mick catches hold of his shirt collar, “How do you feel about getting us some breakfast.” It's not a question 

“Sure, no problem.” HR says with a shaky smile. He shoots nervous looks at Hartley and Lenny, “Can I assume your friends will be happy with the same things as you?”

“I need an omelet. Cheddar cheese and spinach” Hartley says without hesitation, his expression carefully blank, “And a black coffee, biggest size you can get.”

“I'll have the same as Mick.” Lenny answers in the same way as Hartley

After HR runs away Mick turns on his friends, “Am I missing something?”

“I thought he was dead.” Hartley says in a voice so cold Lenny should be jealous 

“You mean that Wells guy? That ain't him. At least not our version of him. He's from a different Earth.” Mick steps forward to lay a hand on Hartley's shoulder, “What's going on kid?”

“Hartley and the previous Wells had personal business.” Lenny answers for the young man who is now biting his lip and taking deep breaths in through his nose, “It ended with the Pied Piper being born.”

Mick winces, “Sorry Hart.” a thought occurs that causes a vindictive grin to cover Mick's face, “But look at it this way. Now you get the chance to push him around. Guy is nothing but a little toady. Afraid to get kicked off the team and sent back to his own Earth. Also has no spine. As long as you show him you could hurt him he'll do whatever you say.” with every word Hartley looks more and more interested, “What do ya say Hartley? Wanna give it a try when he gets back?”

“It might be fun.” Hartley grins slightly though there is still so much pain in his eyes, “If nothing else it'll be entertaining.”

“That's the spirit.” Lenny has a grin of his own now, “Now let's go find something to do until the good Doctor wakes up. I'm sure she'd track us down if we didn't stick around for one final check up.”

That shocks a genuine bark of laughter out of Mick, “Hell yeah she would! Girl's got a fire in her.”

“Is that so?” Lenny asks while they continue on down the hall, “What gave you that impression?”

“Just the way she handles herself. She's got spunk. Not afraid to stand up to people bigger then her.”

“She was always a bit uptight in my opinion.” Hartley chimes in

“Nah, not once you loosen her up a bit.” Mick replies. A soft smile forms on his lips as he thinks of that kiss they shared yesterday. And her promise of more to come.

“I think I'm going to be sick.” 

“What?” Mick turns on Lenny who, despite his words, is smirking ear to ear

“You've got a little crush.” Lenny pokes Mick hard in the shoulder. His tone is so smug it makes his drawl slightly thicker.

“The fuck are you talking about?”

“He's right.” Mick turns to Hartley, the kid is wearing an expression just like Lenny's, “You've got it bad for her. What happened while we were out for the count? Did you woo her with your beast like charms?” his smile makes his words lack any sort of bite

“None of your damned business!” Mick snaps and stomps slightly faster down the corridor

“Oh come on!” Hartley catches up with him in seconds, “It's nothing to be ashamed of. You're both grown adults. You can make your own choices.”

“I know that!” Mick stops and rounds on the smaller man so quickly that Hartley runs smack dab into his chest, “I'm just saying its...” he tries to think of a word and winces when the only one he can come up with is, “...complicated.”

“Oh.” Hartley's eyes become slightly sad, “Yeah, I can respect that.” 

“As can I.” Lenny has caught up with them. Bastard hadn't sped up a single step, “I'll tell you the same thing I told Lisa though.” he looks Mick square in the eye and says seriously, “No sex at the HQ.”

Before Mick can think of a proper response to that remark the Flash shows up. He's smiling like World Peace has been announced, “I'm so glad you're awake.” suddenly he's attached to Lenny like an octopus

“Hey. How come I don't get a hug?” Hartley asks. Judging by the way he's spread his arms and is wiggling his fingers he's probably only half joking. He gets a quick hug anyway.

“Sorry, I was just feeling really guilty.” the puppy eyes he shoots Lenny could give the kids a run for their money, “I'm so sorry I didn't get to you in time. If I had had my phone on me then I might have been able to back you up.”

“No worries Scarlet.” Lenny assures with a shrug and a little wave of one hand, “Can't expect you to answer every time. Besides, it all worked out in the end.”

“Thanks to Caitlin from what we hear.” Hartley offers up to the conversation, “We're letting her sleep right now. No doubt she was up all night creating cures. Once she's up and had her last poke at us we'll be out of your hair.”

“That sounds good. I know you have a lot of damage control to do. Calling everyone back and everything.” Barry shuffles for a moment, “I gotta get to work. Call me if you need anything to make the move back easier.” he's gone in a large gust of wind

“To nice for his own good.” Mick grunts. The other two nod in silent agreement.

\--------------BREAK---------------------

Mick is half asleep when his phone buzzes. With a groan he reaches over and check the screen. He's awake instantly, sitting straight up in bed. The display says he has a text from Caitlin Snow. It's been two weeks since he last had any contact with her. An awkward goodbye in front of both their teams. They had exchanged numbers but it seemed Caitlin was the first between them with the guts to do anything. Mick take a deep breath and opens the text.

_What are you doing tonight?_

Mick checks the time. It's 11:00PM, hence his half doze. He thinks about how to answer. Those five words could mean a number of different things. It's only when he realizes he's acting like a girly teenager that he sends the first reply that pops into his head.

_Nothing. Why?_

The answer is almost instant.

_I had a nightmare about Killer Frost. Think you could come over and chase the shadows away?_

Mick is already standing as he types his response. He'll be at her house in 15 minutes. He doesn't expect anything to happen other then a few kisses if he's lucky. Besides, Mick isn't the sort to take advantage of an emotional woman. Caitlin needs him. So he'll be there for her. Who knows. Someday they might have an actual relationship. Mick is a bit surprised how excited that makes him as he heads out of the HQ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...that's it I guess. I really think that leaving it here is the right choice. I never planned to have them be a couple at the end of the fic. Glad I managed to resist that temptation. There will be more hints of the relationship, and any others that develop from other side stories, in the Child Service fic.
> 
> Anyway, thank you all so much for reading. I really hope that you all enjoyed it. Have a Happy Holiday :)


End file.
